Los olores de la esperanza
by Zarket Black
Summary: Tres olores hay que Seamus no cambiaría por nada. Tres olores que, siempre que los huele, hacen que resurja su esperanza de que, tarde o temprano, todos los problemas se solucionan. Este fic participa en el reto "Olores de Amortentia" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".
1. Pan de soda

**Disclaimer:** Yo no gano dinero con ésto (que más quisiera), así que no me queda más remedio que admitir que todo el mundo de HP, incluyendo Seamus Finnigan, pertenece a JK Rowling. Eso sí, Eileen Finnigan me pertenece a mí. Igual que sus ganas de cocinar sin magia.

**Aviso**: Este fic participa en el reto "Olores de Amortentia" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

* * *

A Seamus Finnigan le gusta mucho el olor de la tradicional comida que se hace en la cocina de su madre Eileen, donde todo se hace al estilo muggle, sin magia.

Por supuesto, le encanta la comida de Hogwarts, pero sabe que nada supera al delicioso olor del pan de soda que hace su madre. Por eso, aunque está triste por la muerte de Albus Dumbledore, Seamus no puede evitar que el olor del pan de soda inunde la nariz y le haga darse cuenta que los mortífagos no pueden ganar, pues ellos no luchan por la justicia ni por las cosas pequeñas de la vida, cosas pequeñas que son las que al final marca la diferencia en las luchas de gigantes.

Por eso Seamus le da un buen bocado al pan de soda de Eileen Finnigan, disfrutando del sabor y del olor que entra por la nariz, olor que lo transporta al mismísimo paraíso.

* * *

**Notas de autor:** sí, la madre de Seamus se llama como la madre de Snape. Buscando nombres irlandeses, me encontré con Eileen, y me gustó ponérselo a este personaje, que se esperó hasta casarse con su marido para decirle que era bruja. Si os dais cuenta, Seamus podría haber sido otro Snape, pero que su padre no se avinagrase con los poderes de su mujer y su hijo evitó que así fuera. Por cierto, lo de que son las cosas pequeñas la diferencia está sacado de la película El Hobbit. Los que la hayan visto sabrán a qué me refiero.

En fin, ¿reviews :3?


	2. Explosiones

**Disclaimer:** Yo no gano dinero con ésto (que más quisiera), así que no me queda más remedio que admitir que todo el mundo de HP, incluyendo Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas y Neville Longbottom, pertenece a JK Rowling.

**Aviso**: Este fic participa en el reto "Olores de Amortentia" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

* * *

Pocos olores habían que atrajesen más a Seamus que el del pan de soda de su madre, y entre ellos estaba el olor de la pólvora, de las explosiones, del fuego. Desde pequeño había sido un pequeño pirómano (tanto que su madre decía que era un dragoncito a dos patas), y cuando entró en Hogwarts no había cambiado eso. Antes bien, vivir bajo los peligros en los que había vivido en Hogwarts (el heredero de Slytherin, Sirius Black, Umbridge, el Ministerio y el regreso de El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado cuando dejó de ser idiota, los mortífagos y su líder, Snape y los Carrow el último año) había provocado en él un intenso deseo de volarlos a todos, atarles un poco de dinamita a las espaldas y observar cómo explotaban con una cierta fascinación casi Slytherin, la casa a la que casi lo envió el sombrero en primero.

Y si ahora, volando el puente, oliendo la maravillosa pólvora, puede encima volar a muchos mortífagos, está deseoso de hacerlo. Por eso pone con cuidado ciertos hechizos que conoce para volar cosas, que formarán una implicada red. Seamus sonría. En cuanto lance un simple bombarda en cualquier lugar del inmenso puente, empezará la fiesta.

Por eso se frota las manos cuando ve a Neville hablando con los mortífagos, encendiendo su furia. A su lado, Dean le avisa de que esté atento, pero Seamus no necesita ese aviso. Lleva explotando cosas desde antes de tener recuerdos. No necesita que le avisen sobre cuándo tiene que hacerlo.

Y cuando, finalmente, Neville empieza a correr por el puente, lo hace. Con un simple hechizo explosivo, empiezan los fuegos artificiales. El joven irlandés observa con satisfacción como el puente se hunde en las explosiones, y aspira profundamente, dejando entrar el delicioso olor del fuego.

Un olor que le hace tener esperanzas en ganar la guerra.

* * *

**Notas de autor:** que mi Seamus mental tenga una mínima tendencia a la psicopatía y estuviese a punto de ir a Slytherin (el sombrero estuvo un rato con él) es culpa exclusiva del fic Sluagh. Advertencia para quien quiera leerlo: es secuela del fic "Dumbledore's Army and the Year of Darkness" y tiene MUCHA sangre, además de que es muy crudo. Ambos están en inglés, y sus capítulos son absolutamente kilométricos.

En fin, ¿reviews :3?


	3. Lavanda

**Disclaimer:** Yo no gano dinero con ésto (que más quisiera), así que no me queda más remedio que admitir que todo el mundo de HP, incluyendo Seamus Finnigan, Parvati Patil y Lavender Brown, pertenece a JK Rowling.

**Aviso**: Este fic participa en el reto "Olores de Amortentia" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

* * *

Si hay alguien a quien Seamus Finnigan ama, esa persona es Lavender Brown. Aunque rubia, no tiene un pelo de tonta (a pesar de que pueda parecerlo a veces). Decidida y arrojada, además de guapa, Seamus es de los pocos que sabe lo que sufrió la rubia cuando cortó con Ron. También es de los pocos que sabe el intenso sufrimiento y la angustia de la rubia cuando le dieron la terrible noticia de que Greyback la había transformado.

Cuando pasó eso, Lavender cayó en una intensa depresión. Costó mucho esfuerzo, por parte de Seamus y Parvati Patil sacarla de ahí, conseguir que volviese a ser la de siempre.

Ahora, mientras arranca con felicidad besos a su prometida, cuando mete su cabeza en la melena de la rubia, con su característico olor a lavanda, su olor favorito, piensa que valió la pena. Porque ama ver cómo Lavender vuelve a ser la de antes, cómo vuelve a cuidarse y cómo vuelve a quedar con sus amigas… Tapándoseme las cicatrices que tiene en el cuelo, porque en la sociedad mágica aún existen varios prejuicios, por desgracia.

Lo que a Seamus le gusta más de Lavender es el olor de su perfume. Cuando hacen el amor, como en ese momento, es un olor que inunda toda la habitación, y Seamus no puede evitar enamorarse de él. Piensa en lo estridente de su carácter, tan contradictorio con su nombre, que evoca la suavidad de la lavanda. Piensa en lo que la ama, en lo que ambos se aman.

No puede evitar suspirar de felicidad cuando los dos alcanzan el clímax. Observa la cara de la mujer a la que ama, Lavender, su lavanda particular. Recuerda cuando ella cortó con él, afirmando que no deseaba convertirlo en un monstruo, que no deseaba que sufriese su horrible maldición. Mentalmente, da gracias a ser tan cabezota. No quiere ni pensar en cómo estaría ahora si él no la hubiese apoyado.

Cuando la ve levantarse, yendo hacia la cocina, Seamus piensa que cómo han evolucionado en su relación. No sólo se han ayudado a superar las heridas de guerra, no sólo se han servido para dejar atrás el pasado, sino también para mirar hacia el futuro. Cuando Seamus le dijo a Lavender que amaba su característico olor a lavanda, que amaba su parecido con esa planta, la impulsó a ser sanadora. Ahora, Seamus sabe que su pareja es de las mejores sanando quemaduras mágicas y enfermedades mágicas de la respiración.

Cuando Lavender vuelve a la habitación, inundándolo del olor de la lavanda, Seamus vuelve a sentirse como si tuviese diecisiete años. Y, al igual que entonces, su olor favorito, la lavanda ahora, le quita todas las preocupaciones. Porque mientras esté con Lavender, estará preparado para afrontar cualquier problema que tengan en el futuro.

* * *

**Notas de autor:** bueno, ya está terminado el fic sobre Seamus. Me costó muy poco hacerlo, y me ha gustado cómo ha quedado. Sólo una cosa: lo de que a Lavender se le da bien curar quemaduras y enfermedades respiratorias es porque, según google la lavanda sirve para curar quemaduras, bronquitis y resfriados. No tengo ni idea de si es verdad, pero bueno, me ha servido bien para el fic. ¿Reviews :3?


End file.
